Light of The Army
by Tifawind
Summary: Find the one called Dark Sidious, sounds simple. Collaborate with the Jedi in Coruscant and make sure their Jedi code and ours does not conflict with each other's interest, okay. Don't fall in love with my Father's former Padawan, who just happens to be the most handsome and most honorable Jedi to ever exist? God help me. Rewritten and Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars franchise except Mirre and some other characters. If anyone wishes to be beta reader for this, please message me. English is not my first language so I am bound to have a few mistakes here and there. On the other hand, if you see any just let me know. Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 1: **Remembrance**

 _"Daddy! Please do it again!" the 5-year-old little girl said to her father, he chuckled and threw her up in the air a second time, catching her and then hugging her tight. "Again?" she begged for more, as she said those words her father set her down on her small feet._

 _"Sweetheart, I wish I could stay longer, but I have to go," He said softly, kneeling so he could be at eye-level with his daughter. "I will miss you, my darling girl."_

 _The little girl's lower lip quivered at his words, looking down at the floor avoiding his gaze and shacking her head slowly. "But it's too soon…" He smiled and quickly pinched her nose to make her look up. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Please don't go!" she said loudly and hugged his neck._

 _"I know, my darling girl." He said gently pulling her arms away and placing both his hands on her shoulders. "But think of poor Obi-Wan, you rather he be a lonely padawan if I stayed?" he asked. The little girl looked up, giving him a thoughtful face._

 _"Mmmm…no, because then he will be sad and that will make you sad…and then that would make ME sad…" She said cupping her cheeks with her hands. "He better become a great Jedi Knight if I am lending him my Daddy." Her serious tone and adorable reasoning made Qui-Gon laugh._

 _"Aren't you the wisest? I love you baby girl," he said grinning. As he stood, a slender woman with blonde hair came to view, and embraced him. Pulling apart, they smiled at each other, a mutual understanding glistening in their eyes._

 _"May the force be with you, Qui-Gon," she said. And went to stand by their daughter, picking her up and placing a reassuring kiss on her temple, as they both watched Qui-Gon Jinn enter his ship. They stayed in the same spot until his ship was no longer visible in the sky._

I opened my eyes when the tears reached my cheeks. The last memory I had of my father will stay with me forever. I wiped away the tears and stretched in my bed before sitting up. I stood up, looked outside my window, and saw the morning fog starting to dissipate. A smile played in my lips, I had a feeling today was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

"Coruscant?" I half-yelled with a wide smile on my face, my mother gave me a disapproving look, letting me know it was best I composed myself and keep quiet until she finished talking. I quickly sat back down and pulled at Caron's pants like an eager child, the excitement was too much. He looked at me sideways and smirked. He leaned in so he could whisper.

"Keep pulling at my pants like that and I might get the wrong impression, dear." Caron said and then bit his lip from crying out by the fact I was now pinching his leg quite hard. Caron Sol is my most trusted friend; just like his mother has been to mine all these years. Caron was 4 years old when I was born; my mother said he was so infatuated with me as a baby that he rarely ever left my side. Even showing up up at night with his blanket and stuffed lightsaber, ready to be put to bed in my room. My mother thought it was cute. Anne, on the other hand, did not find it cute when she had to turn the entire temple upside down looking for her toddler the first time.

"Keep making those jokes and I'll make sure you never have children." I whispered back at him, giving him my sweetest smile and patting his leg when he glared at me.

"…after speaking with master Yoda, we have agreed to cooperate with their council to discover the identity of the dark lord manipulating the republic," She stopped and looked at everyone that was present with a calm face. "Master Yien has volunteer to travel to Coruscant and investigate, 2 more Jedi are required to accompany him-" my arm shot up, and Caron gave me a look, his hand found my elbow and started to pull my arm down. "Good. Mirre and Caron will do." She said smiling and Caron face palmed himself at his accidental sign up for the mission. "It is also important we do not divulge the location of Abyan, there is talks of trying to unite both Orders, if the Sith are rising once again such vital information would be catastrophic, until then, you most not say a word about our location." My mother said sternly looking at both Caron and I.

"Understood," we said in unison, my voice more chirper than Caron's.

"Aven Gaal will be your pilot, he will make the necessary arrangements to have the Silver Wing ready for tonight," she said while turning to face me, her look telling me we needed to speak after the meeting. "Everyone is dismissed." Caron made sure to give me light punch in the shoulder before he left, as well as telling me he would be waiting outside. As the council chambers emptied, my mother went back to her seat. I used the force to pull the meditation pad closer to her, and sat down with my legs crossed underneath.

"When you reach Coruscant please reach out to Jocasta Nu. Yoda mentioned that since we are bringing to light our existence with the rest of the Jedi in their Order, he would like it very much if Qui-Gon Jinn's good standing with Abyan is mentioned in the archives. Jocasta will take care of that with this," she said and placed a small memory core in my hand. "It belong to a droid we gave your father when he went on missions for us," She added and enclosed my hands on her own. "Let her know who you are as well."

"I will, thank you mom." I said and leaned forward to embrace her. "Thank you for allowing me to go." She pulled back from me and smiled.

"You are more than suitable to represent us, Mirre, not because of who your father was to them, but how great of a Jedi you have become," she said gently, her hands were now holding my face, her thumb rubbing gently on my cheek. "You have made him proud Mirre, don't forget that." I smiled at her loving words. I stood up from the meditation pad and gave her a short bow before retreating out of the council chambers. Once outside, I found Caron leaning against a wall.

'Here we go,' I mentally told myself, when I noticed his upset aura.

"What?" I asked innocently as I walked past him. He pushed himself from the wall and followed me.

"You know damned well what." He said in a low voice. "We were supposed to go to the southern district this week, not volunteer on this wild goose chase the Jedi in Coruscant have gotten themselves in to."

"You can still go and enjoy yourself, I'll ask Manas to come, I am sure she would not mind taking your place." I said to him while keeping a fast pace. Manas Ito was my other dear friend, a Togruta girl of 22 years, same age as me. We were not as close as Caron and I, but close enough to be able to depend on each other. "Besides I know how much you want to invite Alora to such outing, this will give you plenty of time to flirt and I won't have to put up with her. If you ask me, it sounds like a win-win right there." I said.

"As much as I would love to bed Alora this weekend, I still preferred it if you came with me, we had planned this for months." I looked at him horrified. "What? You know you can't control this." He said playfully while rubbing his hands on his chest

"I am going to pretend you did not say you been wanting to bed Alora." I said while covering my ears, refusing to listen to anymore disgusting thoughts regarding such girl. "Force, the images are starting to cloud my mind." I said and heard Caron roared in laughter.

"You still don't like her do you?" he asked still laughing.

"She dumped rancor feces on top of my head when we were younger, that qualifies her as an eternal nemesis," I shuddered at the memory. "You know how much of a nightmare it was to get rid of that smell."

"Eh, you are right. Fine, I'll go with you on this wild goose chase." He finally said. "I guess it won't be too bad seeing the Coruscant temple." I smiled and jumped to hug his neck, not caring that my feet were now dangling in the air.

"Thank you, Caron." I said grinning.

"But after this you owe me big time, little sis" he said and placed a quick kiss on my forehead "I'll see you on the landing pad tonight." I nodded in agreement and let go of his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

_To all my followers who may not have gotten the notification of chapter 1: If you have not read the rewritten chapter 1, please do so before this one. Thanks and enjoy!_

Chapter 2: **Shortcomings**

I was livid. At times, I did hope I had the power of the dark side just so I could choke him. It would definitely take away some stress in my life.

"Now, now, Obi-Wan there is no need for you to get upset, Ahsoka will be just be fine." Anakin said in a carefree manner. I had just arrived at Alderaan to assist Anakin and his padawan, on the capture of some separatist's rebels. Only to find the 14 year old to have gone missing on my former padawan's watch.

"Anakin, you lost your padawan." I said deadpanned. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"I did not loose my padawan, she went after the one that got away, while I took care of these ones," he said pulling 2 separatists rebels up on their feet and guiding them to the prisoner transport, where two Alderaanian guards were waiting. "You just happen to arrive when it happen, it hasn't been more than…2 hours since I last saw her." I pinched the bridge of my nose when he said how long. At times, I wondered if his carefree manner was the result of my poor tutelage.

"And why have you not tried to reach her through the force?" I questioned him again.

"Because I believe she is fine, besides, she would only loose focus had I just happen to pop inside her head out of nowhere," He said.

"Master!" We heard behind us. Relief spread threw me as I saw the young padawan walking towards us,with another rebel tied up behind her. I glanced at Anakin, not missing the smirk plastered on his face.

"See? I told you she will be fine. What took you so long snips?" he said, "Obi-Wan was about to have a stroke with your disappearance." I signed in defeat at his statement.

"I'm sorry, Master Kenobi, this guy just kept getting away, it also took me a while to tied up his friends at their base camp, which I managed to find after catching up to him." Ahsoka inform us, I did not dismissed the hint of satisfaction in her voice, she truly did try to impress Anakin at all times.

"Well, we are relived to know you are well, my dear." I said warmly to her. "Now, let's have Senator Organa take care of the rest here, the council wants us back as soon as possible."

"Has something happen to the Chancellor?" Anakin asked immediately. I narrow my eyes at his question; his interest in the well being of the Chancellor was becoming rather unpleasant. "No, it's Jedi related. Delegates from a group we once thought died off with the last Sith war has come forward, they want to help finding the Dark Lord we are searching for." I said while we walked to our ship.

"You mean the Army of Light?!" Ahsoka peep in, I smiled at her excitement.

"It appears so." I said to her.

"Is this a group of Jedi?" Anakin asked making me smile. It did not occur to me that Anakin perhaps was unaware of such group. After all, he pretty much skipped that part of Jedi history when he became my padawan. Ahsoka would be more aware of it since she came to the temple much younger than he did.

"Not all of them, the archives say that it was a complete merger of force users and non-force users, who united on the sole purpose to destroy the Sith armies, making it the most unstoppable army in the galaxy. It was written that the army disbanded when the Ruusan reformation happen, it was the event that took power away from the supreme chancellor of that time, reinvesting in to what the galactic senate is today." Ahsoka said in a very informative voice. "But if the Jedi military was disbanded…where have they been all this time?"

"We will get our answers in due time young one," I reminded her. "Remember that at that time a lot of the members in the Jedi Order were opposed to such military group, it was a very much divided order in those times, so the current Jedi Council might thread carefully on this one."

"So these Jedi took matters into their own hands, sounds like my kind of Jedi." Anakin remarked.

"Those were desperate times with too many Sith roaming around, and the main Jedi leaders of such army were also part of noble families, they had much say in the political world at that time," I explained, taking a seat on the co-pilot chair and allowing Anakin to take us home.

"Well, I am eager to meet this people." He said.

"Me too!" Ahsoka chimed in from her seat behind us. I chuckled at their sudden interest. It will be interesting learning how they manage to keep a low profile for over a 1000 years.

* * *

As I entered the temple from the doors of the landing pad, I had to quickly step aside by the crowd of younglings running out to greet Anakin and Ahsoka. I looked at the group who just passed me and smile at their excitement. I turned to continue walking and found my path blocked by one of the youngling. He pulled at my robes so I would kneel in front f him.

"Well, hello there Corbin, I believe the welcome party is over there." I said warmly to boy, pointing at the group gathering around Anakin and Ahsoka.

"I know Master Kenobi, welcome home!" He said. "Will you come to our quarters tonight for some story time?" I chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"It will be my pleasure Corbin." I said. He smiled brightly as he let go of my robes and continued his run towards the welcome party surrounding Anakin.

However, I was once more stopped by the alarmed look on Mace's face while he sprinted towards me. "Mace, is everything alright?" I inquired at the Korun Master.

"Obi-Wan, I need you to come with me and speak some reason on to Master Yoda," He said and before I could ask what was happening, Mace had already turned around making his way back to Yoda's chambers. No 'Hello, Obi-wan' or 'How was the mission Obi-Wan'. I let out a tired signed; whatever this was about…could not be good.

"How come we are meeting in Yoda's rooms and not the council chambers? I asked once I reached Yoda's chambers and saw every member of the council present.

"Master Yoda is being stubborn," Mace said. "If there is someone who can convince him otherwise is you, Qui-Gon was your Master, coming from you it will be easier to let go of this matter."

"Forgive me Mace, but I don't quite understand what you are getting at, what has all of you looking so alarmed?" I asked. The moment I asked the question several Masters averted their gaze from me. Their reaction unsettled me.

"Yoda has informed us that one of the delegates of the Army of Light is the daughter of…Qui-Gon Jinn, your former master, Obi-Wan." Kid-Adi-Mundi said slowly.

I am not sure how long it took me to register what he said, but when it did, I let out a stifled laugh, only to be stopped by the serious expressions of the individuals in the room, with the exceptions of Master Yoda, who remained with a serene expression.

"Obi-Wan, I am sure this comes as a shock to you, it did to all of us. But the fact of the matter is, such information, would only cause unrest in the temple." Mace argued. "Many of our younglings learn of Qui-Gon's example as a Jedi Master, what do you think would happen if we added to the archives he had a daughter, with not just anyone, but another Jedi from the Army of Light?"

"Did Anakin put you up to this? He has a very bad sense of humor I keep trying to tell him not to-" I started to say but Aayla Secura interrupted me.

"Obi-Wan, it is not a joke. Master Yoda has known about her since her birth. Qui-Gon confided in him about this many years ago." She said calmly.

I brought a hand to my mouth, my gaze dropping to the floor. For once, I was at a loss of words. The first few seconds I felt nothing, it was as if my entire being had been drained from any emotion or thought, then I felt it: the shock, the anger…I thought I knew everything about Qui-Gon, he never kept anything from me. It was the reason why I had such devotion and trust in him. I subconsciously clenched and unclenched my fists, trying to calm down.

Finally, I closed my eyes, and took deep breaths, slowly but surely, the negative emotions began to disappear. I looked up at Master Yoda, his eyes were closed, but aware of the unrest in the room. If Master Yoda wanted to make it known, that Qui-Gon had a daughter, who was I to argued that?

"What's her name?" I asked them, all of the opposing Master looked at each other. I chocked a dry laugh at the situation. All this commotion and nobody knew what her name was.

"Mirre Jinn, her name is." Master Yoda said.

"And you have known of her since her birth?" I asked the aged master.

"When she was born, Qui-Gon came to me," He explained. "Remorseful of her, he was not." He said, getting up from his meditation pad and walking slowly to the glass window. "Adored she was by him. Filled with sadness at times he was, when far away he had to be." I took a moment to picture my old master, with a sad face; it was not an unfamiliar expression in him now that I think about it. For all I knew, he had chosen to stay by my side and given up the opportunity to raise his own flesh and blood.

"Then I will not be part in the objection of adding her to the archives, I owe Qui-Gon that." I finally said, earning raised eyebrows from the rest of the Masters.

"Obi-Wan-" Mace started, but I stopped him.

"Qui-Gon very well could have left the order for her, but he did not. We do not know what type of person she is nor do we know what type of code the Army of Light has. So, making such move could very well provoke them in any number of ways." I said with sincerity. Mace closed his eyes in defeat, for he knew I was right. If we were to have their aid in finding who Darth Sidious was, then we needed to show them we were grateful.

"Arrived, they have." Master Yoda said, still looking outside. As the masters and I approached the glass window, I was struck in awe at the sight of their ship. The design was magnificent, something Anakin will very much like to see…knowing him he would try and convince whoever pilot it, to give it up. I looked down to the landing pad and saw a number of younglings gathering to welcome the strange visitors.

"Well...we should go and greet them," Aayla Secura said.

"That we should." I said, and turned to make way to the landing pad.

* * *

As we reached the landing pad, Ahsoka and Anakin came to view, they were to be among the first to greet the delegates as soon as they came out, I could not describe the pure joy in Anakin's face. I grinned as I made my way to them.

"Now Anakin, don't try and storm inside that ship the moment you get a chance, show some maturity in front of Ahsoka." I reminded him. He was so fixated in the ship I doubted he heard me.

"Don't worry Master, I will make sure he behaves." Ahsoka said flashing me a big smile and showing me she had a tight grip on Anakin's utility belt. _'Good little padawan'_ It thought amusingly.

The bay doors of the ship started to open slowly, making the younglings excitement more noticeable. I on the other hand tried to let go of the uneasiness I was feeling. Would she look like Qui-Gon? Did she turn out to be a good Jedi? How old was she? Did Qui-Gon ever say a word of me to her? Thousands of questions ran through my mind in that moment. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; trying to calm my nerves and pushing the questions aside.

I still had my eyes closed when I heard the sound of someone coming out of the ship, several of the younglings murmured to themselves, wondering who the pretty lady was. That is when I decided to open my eyes and saw her for the first time.

Long blonde braided hair came down on one of her shoulders, her eyes…icy blue, just like Qui-Gon. Her lips… curving as she smiled at the younglings. I had to admit, the girl was more than a remarkable sight. Her clothing was more sophisticated than ours, and instead of a brown cloak, hers was deep blue.

"Well! I am not going to lie this is the warmest welcome I have ever received." She said as she knelt by the youngest of the younglings. "What are your names?" she asked. The younglings each started to tell her their names, as well as asking her, where did she came from and what kind of ship that was. One even went ahead and asked her if she was a heavenly being. I had to chuckle at the one. The children were already enamored with her.

"Mirre, don't make them love you when you know we won't stay for too long, it's rather cruel." A young man said coming out of the ship and stood next to her, he was dressed similar to her.

"This is Caron, don't pay much attention to what he says, he's all muscle and no brains I am afraid." She said smiling and the younglings roared with laughter, while the young man called Caron rolled his eyes.

"Mirre Jinn." Master Yoda said. Mirre then looked at Master Yoda, her smile turning to a warm one.

"Master Yoda, we finally meet…" She said standing up and bowing. "May I present to you Master Dain Yien, my former Master and Council member for the Abyan Jedi Order." Another man, just a bit older than me, maybe in his early 40's walked down the ship's ramp.

' _Isn't she gorgeous?'_ Anakin sent in a thought. I arched my eyebrow at him as he placed an arm over my shoulders. _'I don't think I have ever seen you study a woman like that before, Obi-Wan,_ ' he continued. I rolled my eyes at his attempt to get a reaction from me as I went back to look at the delegates and Yoda, my eyes instantly locked with Mirre's, aware I was now looking at her she immediately she dropped her gaze to the floor with a small smile. I felt my chest begin to tighten, whatever I was feeling; I was now sure she was the cause of it.

"Master Yoda, it is an honor to be able to walk the halls of the Coruscant Temple," Master Yien said. "Please allow me to thank you in the name of my Order, to have such privilege."

"An honor indeed, Master Yien." Yoda said. "To discuss what you came for, we must. Come," Yoda said and started to lead the group to the council chambers. "Obi-Wan." He said stopping and turning to me.

"Yes Master?" I asked.

"To Jocasta Nu, you will take Mirre." He simply said and went back to leading the group.

"As you say, Master." I murmured.

"Everyone please go back to your duties," I heard Mace said loudly, and within seconds the crowd of younglings dissipated leaving behind Anakin, Ahsoka, the delegates and myself. I gave Anakin and Ahsoka a pointed look.

"That means you as well." I told them, earning a glare from Anakin and a mortified look from Ahsoka.

"But...But!" Ahsoka started looking from me to the delegates, and then at me again, then lastly at Anakin. "Master!" but of course, Anakin had to come up with a better idea than just leaving.

"Ahsoka, he never said WHERE we had to go. Master Yien, It is an honor to have you with us, I am Anakin Skywalker, would it be too much to ask that my padawan and I tour your ship?" He asked. Master Yien grinned at him.

"Caron, why don't you stay with them and introduce Aven? I am sure you will have tons of things to talk about with Master Skywalker." He said giving us a short bow and turning to follow the other group waiting for him.

"Of course, Master," Caron said. "Mirre, call if you need me." Mirre nodded in affirmation as he motioned for Anakin and Ahsoka to go inside.

"Thanks buddy!" Anakin said to him, patting Caron's shoulder as he went right in into the ship, Ahsoka tagging along behind.

"Anakin, don't…dismantle anything." I warned. This caused Mirre to giggle.

"He seems like a spirited one." She said walking to stand by my side.

"Too spirited if you ask me, I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mirre." I said, dismissing the shakiness in my voice.

"The pleasure is mine Obi-Wan, it is nice to finally put a face on the name I first heard when I was a child." She said taking my hand in both of hers and giving it a light squeeze.

"Qui-Gon…spoke of me?" I asked in almost a whisper. Now I felt horrible, somewhere in the galaxy, a young little girl knew her father was away because he had responsibilities to a certain Obi-Wan, and I knew nothing of her until today.

"All the time actually." she said still holding my hand. I took a moment to study them. Such delicate and beautiful hand, I decided to slowly withdraw my hand away from hers, before my thoughts became for dangerous.

"To be honest, I just found out about you today... Your father kept that much to himself." I said truthfully,

"Obi-Wan I know, so don't feel bad." She said. Then she encircled her arm around mine and started to pull me towards the temple, I could not help but inhale her scent. It was sweet, and it reminded me of spring. "I am hoping we can get to know each other for the reminder of my time in Coruscant." Her arms hugged mine tighter. "I'd like to think, that we can become as close as siblings, seeing as Qui-Gon was like a father to you, and I am his blood after all." I would not have a problem seeing you as a sibling had you not been this gorgeous and kind hearted.

I swallowed hard before murmuring in agreement. _What was wrong with me?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **Mingling In a Viper's Nest.**

As we reached the library, Obi-Wan immediately pulled away, telling me know he would go look for Jocasta. I nodded at his retreating form. Bringing my hands to my cheeks, I could feel them burning up. _'Why did I cling to him like that?'_ I thought to myself. I could feel the tension radiating from him the moment I grabbed his hand. I know I also saw a glint of annoyance when I mentioned my hope to be as closed as siblings were. He provably sees me as the annoying little sister he wants gone.

I sighed loudly, quickly bringing my hands to my mouth by how my sigh had resonated through the library. Thankfully, no one seemed to pay any mind, as they were too absorbed in their studies.

"Mirre?" I heard from my right, Obi-Wan had returned with a short older woman, who I guessed was Jocasta Nu. I smiled at her.

"Master Nu, I am Mirre Ji-" I started to say but she quickly cut me off.

"Yes, yes I know who you are, I must say, I see much of Qui-Gon in you, I do wonder if you have such a strong personality like he had." She said quickly. "Yoda said you had something for me?" she asked, eagerness radiating from her. I quickly took out the small sphere I was carrying in my pocket and handed to her. She took it very carefully, as if it was the priciest jewel in the galaxy.

"Well, follow me we have much to input in the archives today." She said as she began walking to her desk, just a few feet away from us. Before I followed her I looked to Obi-Wan, who was now retreating from the library, not giving me a chance to say thank you or goodbye.

I glared the spot he was before; his distant self was starting to irritate me. Had I know he was going to be like this, I would have made no effort in being sweet to him. Pushing aside my vexed feelings, I moved to follow Jocasta, who had placed the sphere unto a metal surface.

"Mmm…very interesting." She mused over the information her screen was showing. "Every little detail of Qui-Gon Jinn with the Abyan government was transferred perfectly into the system. Although, no mention of Abyan's coordinates, that disheartening but understandable. Tell me do you often assign droids to follow around the Jedi in Abyan?" she asked.

"Not really, my dad was not a Abyan citizen, so his good intentions were often questioned." I said sitting next to her.

"What about when you were born? It seems the droid had recorded your birth as well." She said. My face lit up in surprise, I was not aware of that. "Were they still unsure about him even after he broke part of our code?"

"Well, considering that my mother IS grandmaster of our Order, I believe their doubts only grew deeper." I mentioned.

"Give me your hand." She said and without a question, I placed my hand unto top of hers. She was too fast for me to notice the needle, as she prickled my skin with it.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I quickly said, yanking my hand away and rubbing away the small drops of blood that had come out.

"The holocron will now analyze the lineage in your DNA." She simple said. What I thought was a needle, was nothing more than a tool connected to the archives. As she said the word 'lineage', I leaned forward to look at her screen, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Mmmm, there is a large gap missing from your family line, since most of your ancestors have not been in Coruscant before, is it quite natural in your case." She said and smiled brightly as something new showed up in her screen. "Well look at that, the holocron has found a vey interesting ancestor."

"Let me guess, Lord Hoth?" I said. Her lips parted in awe. Considering that he was the last of my ancestors to be around Coruscant before his descendants discovered Abyan, it was an easy guess.

"Well, had I known you were direct descendant of one of the most renown Jedi Lords, I would have giving you a more regal welcome, my dear." She said taking the metal sphere and holding it out to me. "I believe I am done with this, I suggest you either get droid body for it to continue recording, or destroy it. Such information should never fall into the wrong hands." She said as I took the sphere from her.

"I understand." I said as I dropped the small sphere into my pocket. "It's been a pleasure Jocasta." I said bowing to the older woman.

"The pleasure was mine, please do come back anytime, the archives are open to you anytime." She said and with that, she disappeared behind a column, provably helping a youngling with his studies.

* * *

I bit my lip, as I stood awkwardly in one of the halls of the temple. I thought I could find my way back to the landing pad, but I must have taken a wrong turn.

"Mirre?" I spun around to find Caron, Aven and Anakin walking towards me. I was saved! "Are you done with the archives?" Caron asked.

"Yes, but…I got lost on my way back." I said my lower lip sticking out.

"See what happens when you leave my side?" Caron said coming to stand on my right side and circling his arm over my shoulders. "But never fear, your prince in shining armor is here to save the day." I rolled my eyes at his announcement.

"I thought you left with Obi-Wan?" Anakin said frowning. "Seeing as you are Qui-Gon's daughter, he would very much want to get to know you better."

I made a face at him. "He left as soon as I met Jocasta, I don't think he likes me much." I confessed.

"That is silly, why wouldn't he like you?" he asked as we started walking another direction.

"I don't know!" I half-yelled frustrated. The boys were taken back at my sudden outburst. "Sorry…I am just frustrated at the moment." I said apologizing for my outburst.

"I think…you should give him time, he must be sorting out his feelings about the whole situation." Caron said and rubbed my left shoulder.

"I agree, I mean, Obi-Wan pretty much risked never getting knighted to fulfill Qui-Gon last wish, I highly doubt he would be mad at you over anything." Anakin said. He almost risked not getting his position as a Jedi Knight?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Qui-Gon made Obi-Wan promised to train me. Knowing how strongly the Council felt about me not becoming a Jedi, he still went ahead and defied Master Yoda himself," Anakin explained. "Yoda even said he saw too much of Qui-Gon's defiance in him, and since he was the first person to ever kill a Sith in centuries, he should be at least granted that petition." I stayed silent, taking in his words. Maybe it was better I did give Obi-Wan some space.

"Well, I think everyone needs a drink!" Caron said. Anakin smirked at the proposal.

"Actually…there is special gathering going on at the Senate District tonight." He said. "The invitation has been extended to the Jedi." The Senate District? That means Senators will be present, as well as curious minds wanting to question us about Abyan.

"I don't know Anakin…" I said. It sounded like a bad idea to mingle with the political scene in Coruscant. "I think we should just stay in for the rest of the night."

"Common! It will be fun, besides, the chancellor as expressed his interest in meeting you." He said, with pleading eyes. "He wants to formally thank you, for your Dad's sacrifice in helping his people."

"Mire, I'll follow your lead on this one." Caron whispered to me. I smiled at him, he always made sure never to push me in situations I was not comfortable with. He knew I depended on my instincts completely, so he would always just follow my lead when he saw any hesitation.

"Okay…but Anakin, I don't want the knowledge of who we are going around, as far as some of them are concerned, we are just regular people." I said.

"Well, you might want to change out of that then." He said pointing at our official Abyan Jedi uniforms. I bit my lip when I looked down.

"I have clothes Aven and Caron can fit in…you may need something else. Let's go." Anakin said.

* * *

After getting the boys civilian clothes from Anakin's closet, we took a Lanspeeder to the senate apartments.

"This is Padmé." Anakin said. Standing next to a beautiful brunet woman, her smile spread when she saw us. "Padmé, these are my new friends, Aven, Caron and Mirre, Mirre…is Qui-Gon's daughter." As he said the latter, the woman's face softened at the mention of my dad.

"Mirre... I wish I had known you were in the capital. I would have sent a special invitation to meet me. Your father did so much for Naboo, I feel like I owe you a life debt." She said, and then hugged me. In that specific moment I was glad we decided to come, Padmé's aura made me feel in complete peace. She was truly a kind soul.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I was kind of wanting to have them come to the event with us." He explained to her, looking a bit embarrassed. "Mirre, did not bring any clothes suitable for it, and you both seem to have the same stature, so I thought you could help her."

"Of course!" she said smiling.

"Come with me, we should both get ready." she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to her bedroom.

About an hour later, both Padmé and I were ready. Dormé, Padmé's lady-in-waiting helped me with my hair. I told her I did not want anything extravagant, since I did not want to attract attention, so she went with a simple style, elegant, but simple.

The gown was perfect; it was blue with a Queen Anne neckline and lace cap sleeves that hugged my shoulders. It was modest and nothing that would attract too much attention. When Padmé and I came out of the room, Anakin had smiled, Aven eyes were wide in shock and Caron…had dropped the book he was holding.

"Well?" I asked, giving a twirl.

"No." He said with a serious face.

"No?" I asked confused.

"You are not going anywhere like that, you were right, we are staying in our quarters for the rest of the night." He announced, picking up the book and setting it on the table.

"Caron!" I said.

"You are asking for me to fight off a lot of suitors if you wear that tonight, I don't think I am going to be able to do the job, sorry." He said, trying to keep a serious face, but I could see that underneath that mask seriousness he was just trying to say I looked pretty. I giggle in delight and hugged him tight.

"Oh please, the is the most modest dress I had." Padmé said.

"So are we going?" Aven asked confused. "Cause I was hoping to dance with Dormé tonight." Dormé blushed furiously at his confession.

"Yes, we are." Padmé declared.

"Ah I guess, hopefully I don't cause an galactic war if I happen to punch an important senator, it's on you if I do." Caron winked at me as he said it.

"Sure. My Charming Prince." I said jokingly and took his arm.

* * *

Anakin was not kidding when he said there would be many people, so passing off as regular guest was going to be easy. As we entered the hall, Anakin disappeared, which I believed was to see the chancellor. Aven pulled Dormé to god knows where and Padmé got detained by some of her senator friends. Which left me and Caron to fend for ourselves.

"Let's get some drinks, shall we?" Caron suggested, and I nodded.

We made our way through the crowd, not dismissing the curious looks some of the women were giving Caron as we passed. It was not a surprise to me for women to fawn over him, he's always had a handsome face, those that did fancied to be with him, made my life a complete nightmare, they were never okay with me being his closest friend. Take Alora, for instance, her evil plots against me started when we were toddles, that is how long she has been in love with him.

Finally making it to the bar area, Caron order our drinks to the bartender. About an hour later Anakin returned, telling me the chancellor wished for us to attend his private room for some drinks. I looked at my own drink, I was still nursing it; Caron had managed to shove a second drink in my hands once I was done with my first.

I looked at Caron, who was flirting with one of the human lady senators, and sighed. It was going to be just me meeting the chancellor then. I nodded at Anakin and followed him, he place a hand in my back so I would not fall behind. We took a few turns in different hallways and finally come to a stop in front of a pair of double doors.

Opening the doors, Anakin stepped to the side motioning me to enter. Once inside I noticed there were only about 15 or so other people in the room.

"Chancellor." Anakin said walking to an older man who was now turning away from a conversation to faced him. "This is Mirre Jinn, Mirre, this is Chancellor Palpatine." He said motioning me to come closer.

"It is a pleasure, Chancellor." I said, aware that this man's aura was strange.

"Ah but the pleasure is all mine, my dear." He said coming closer to me, and grabbing my hand to kiss it. In that moment, I felt a shudder run down my spine. I carefully pulled my hand away, while forcing a smile.

"Anakin tells me you are part of the Army of Light." He inquired, taking my drink as a waiter passed and replacing it with a new one, different from the one I had before.

"Well…" I felt hesitant to speak of Abyan with the Chancellor. "It is more of a government between the Jedi and non-force users."

"I see, is there a reason you have yet to introduced this government unto the galactic senate?" he asked. I could tell him that we are not even in his system…but that would have given him a clue about looking Abyan's whereabouts. "I am sure we could both benefit from such alliance."

"I could not really say, my lord." I said. "I do not part take in Abyan politics." I simply said. I took a sip of my new drink, a scowl formed in my face after tasting the strength of it. This made the chancellor chuckle.

"Forgive me if I did not warn you, it is a special cocktail my personal bartender likes to make." He said, putting a hand on my back and leading me to the balcony. I turned my head to look at Anakin, but he as was long gone. I took another sip of the awful drink to forget I had been abandoned by the chosen one, and left behind to entertain this man.

"I must say, I only met your father once," He began. "Such honorable Jedi, makes me wonder what kind of person your mother was to get him to forget about the code on having families." He said chuckling.

"She is as honorable as he was..." I murmured.

"Yes of course, I must admit, I feel as I still have a debt to pay to him for giving his life to safe my planet." He said inching closer to me, as I tried to take a step back, he found my wrist and stopped me from backing away any further. My senses were beginning to dull at that moment; I suspected the culprit was the drink in my hands. I looked at the glass and then at him. Just then, everything was starting to blur, and move faster.

"Tell me… Is there anything in the galaxy you would desire?" I heard him say, my gaze fixed in the lights of the city, trying to not look at him. "I could make it happen." I could feel his breath so close now, but the more I tried to get away, the more my senses would betray me.

"Chancellor!" I heard from the entrance of the balcony. Relief filled me.

Obi-Wan.

"My dear Obi-Wan Kenobi, I am delighted you decided to join my private gathering."The chancellor said finally letting go of my wrist. I wanted to move and run to Obi-Wan but my legs had become weak. I carelessly dropped the glass in my hand, hearing it shatter when it touched the floor.

"My dear, are you alright?" The chancellor said next to me as I felt warm arms catch me in time before I sank to the floor.

"Mirre, are you okay?" I heard Obi-Wan say, as he hugged me from behind. I slowly turned around in his embraced and clung to his neck.

"I…can't feel my legs" I said in a whisper to him, tears threatening to fall. He brought one hand to my head and pushed down so I would rest it on his shoulder.

"Forgive me for cutting my visit short Chancellor, but I am afraid Mirre is not feeling well, I will be taking her back to the temple now." Obi-Wan said, as he placed a hand under my knees and scooped me up.

"Yes, Yes of course." Palpatine said while Obi-Wan started to walk away. "We should continue out conversation some other time, Mirre."

"Force, I hope not." I said weakly, so only Obi-Wan would hear.

A few minutes later I noticed we were already outside the event building as he called for an air taxi, once the air taxi arrived, he helped me inside the backseat before climbing inside next to me. I slightly leaned forward, resting on my elbows, brining my hands to my face, whatever was in that drink was now making me very tired. Obi-Wan seemed to notice as he pulled me to him, so I was now resting on his shoulder. I welcomed the warmth coming from him, and snuggled closer, my face now resting in the crock of his neck. I slowly drifted to sleep as he gently drew circles in my arm with his fingers.

The last thing remembered before I was sound asleep was Obi-Wan whispering how beautiful I looked tonight.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the reviews, they truly inspire me to write more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: **Aftermath**

I tilted my head to the side so I could get a better view of Mirre, she was sound asleep by the time the air taxi arrived at the temple. The entire drive was agonizing, I couldn't have been anymore aware of her lips and breathing in my neck, and of the times when she would stir in her sleep to snuggle even closer to me.

I nudge her gently, trying to wake her. I could see the effort she made in opening her eyes.

"Mirre, we just got to the temple. Can you walk?" I said whispering to her, she slowly nodded, and pulled away so I could get out. Once out, I offered her my hand to help her out. As she came out of the air taxi, my arm immediately circled her waist, allowing her to use me as support.

By the time we reached the temple doors, I noticed most of everyone was still at the event, or had gone to sleep.

"Where are your rooms?" I asked. Her hand came to her face and she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"We were supposed to stay in our ship…" she said slowly. And so we started to walk toward the landing pad, where their ship was still anchored.

Once we reached the ship, I was at a loss as to how to open the bay doors; it was a design far more advanced than ours. She motioned me to go around the side of the ship, she then placed her hand on the side of the bay doors and the ship made a humming noise before we heard mechanical parts moving.

The bay doors open and we walked inside, I let her guide me through the corridor, and then stopped in front of a door, which immediately opened for us. As soon as we entered, she clumsily walked inside and dropped herself on the bed.

I narrowed my eyes at her present physical state, anger spiking at the thought of Palpatine having his hands on her. "Will you be alright?" I asked her gently, moving to the side of the bed and crouching to look at her face.

She slowly sat up, and looked down on me. My chest tightened when she smiled and nodded. She went to take her heels off, but the straps tied to her ankles would not come off. I decided to move closer and do it for her. Once the first one was off, I went for the second one. I could feel Mirre's gaze lingering on me as I finished the second shoe, and looked up to find her with pensive face.

"What's wrong? Are you still feeling sick?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

"I am sorry you had to take care of me, Obi-Wan," She said softly. "I don't know what was in the drink the Chancellor gave me." She finished saying and grabbed a pillow from behind her, burying her face in it. I smiled at her attempt to hide; she looked like she was ready to get a scolding.

I knew very well what the Chancellor had given her. The moment I found Anakin at the event, he had told me that Mirre was with him, saying he was very interested in personally thanking her for her father's sacrifice on Naboo. Next thing I knew I had grabbed Anakin from the collar of his shirt demanding where Palpatine was.

Thinking about it now, I should have not reacted that way with him. I could honestly not blame him for ignoring Palpatine's true colors as the cunning politician he was. While feeling constant mistrust from the Order, Palpatine had always shown him the opposite.

I stood and sat next to Mirre, placing my hand over her head. "What he gave you was called _'Summer Sings'._ It is used to either induce you in a complete state of bliss, also making you vulnerable to suggestion, some…use it as means for extracting information." I said to her, while earning a horrified look from her. "Some of his guests like to have it when they attend his private gatherings."

"Like force suggestion, that drink only works on the weak minded, the reason why you loss strength in your legs for a while, was because your mind was working extra hard to shied itself, so your body thought it was best to go numb." I said and she sighed in relief.

My hand had found its way to the pins holding her hair, and gently tucked at them, letting her long hair fall over her shoulders. I saw her grip the pillow; I could feel hesitation radiating from her.

"Why are you being sweet to me?" She muttered.

"You are Qui-Gon's daughter, so you are important to me." I said. It was partially the truth, but mostly because it was hard not to. I figured that out when I met her, eager to please the younglings…But now, Palpatine had his eye on her, I felt more than ever the need to keep her close, keep her hidden away.

"Well you looked irritated by the fact _I was_ Qui-Gon's daughter this morning." She said. A sharp sigh escaped my lips as I let my upper body fall backwards on bed next to her. She turned around to face me.

"I…" I could not come up with a good excuse. I looked at her in the eyes; she was waiting for some sort of explanation.

"I was irritated because your father kept you a secret from me." I said. It was the truth…just not about the moment she was talking about. The moment she was speaking about had more to do with the fact that I was very well pleased she had existed, and it made me feel ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan."

"Don't be sorry, I know better than to let my emotions get the worst out of me." I said and started getting up, but got caught by surprised when Mirre decided to hug me, sending us both backwards onto the bed.

She grinned ecstatically, giving me a several kisses on my cheeks. Such contact did things to me I was not expecting. Like the fact, I was now very much hard.

 _Oh Force._

"Thank you for taking care of me tonight." She said softly and started to get up but I pulled her back down into a hug, not wanting her to notice my recent development.

"Let me just hug you for a bit longer." I said with my eyes closed. Hoping to calm down, but as she snuggled more into me, the idea of my body calming down was becoming ridiculous. Moments later, I felt her drift to sleep and decided to do the same, at least for a little while.

About two hours later, I opened my eyes. I looked down and let out a sigh of relief when I noticed my lower regions had calmed down. I glanced at Mirre, her head resting on my shoulder, still sleeping in my arms. I began to trace her jawline with my fingers, all the way from her earlobe to her chin. I licked my dry lips and focus on her lips. What would it feel like to kiss her? What would she taste like?

"Obi-Wan…" My hand froze in place when I heard her say my name, I carefully pulled back expecting her to open her eyes. However, all she did was wet her lips and snuggled more into me, still very much asleep. A wave of relief ran through me, and decided it was best I took my leave.

I slowly slid out my arm from under her, and got up from the bed, all the while making sure not to disturb her sleep.

I looked at her one last time before I slipped out of her room. As I started to walk down the corridor, I stopped by the presence of a very angry Abyan Jedi.

"Caron." I said. Caron had bags under his eyes, how long had he been waiting outside her room was a mystery to me. I could feel his glare burning holes in me.

"I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt, and give you a chance to explain why you are coming out of Mirre's room this late at night." He said in a menacing tone.

"Not in here." I said to him, and waved my hand for him to follow me outside.

* * *

Once outside, I explained to Caron about what had happen with Palpatine and how I had stayed to make sure she was going to be all right. The latter part was a load of bantha crap, but he did not need to know that.

"Thank you Obi-Wan, for getting her out of there." He said looking off to the distance, and clenching his fits to his side. "I swear, that guy is going to loose both his hands when I see him."

"You will do no such thing," I warned.

"Why would Anakin put her in that position?" He demanded.

"Anakin has had the backing of Palpatine for many years…the Chancellor has been very careful to manipulate his way into Anakin's good graces, had he been aware of Palpatine's intentions from the start, he would have never taken her to him. Don't blame him for this." I said. Caron crossed his arms against his chest.

"Well, he is sure going to be aware of it now." He said firmly.

"And I am counting on you to do that." I told him. "I know Anakin has started to become close with you guys, seeing as your code is more appealing to him than ours, and I think its best he heard it form his peers and not from the Jedi Order…I hate to say he has become tired of hearing us nag all these years." I confessed and Caron sighed.

"We will, but what about the chancellor? He may try to talk to Mirre again."

"I will take care of that. Palpatine is a cunning politician, no matter how good he is Anakin's book, he should never be trusted." I said to him. "Specially with Mirre."

"Do you have any idea if he is working with Darth Sidious?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, nothing that could be traced to him. His hold on the senate is becoming a threat, so we are eager to see him out of office." I said slowly pacing around.

"What about the clone army? Is it not a suspicious how such army got funded?" Caron asked.

"Yes, but Palpatine wants to use them for the war, and keeps the Jedi Order on a leash by giving us some control over it." I said wearily.

"Well hopefully we find this Dark lord and the war can be done with." Caron said and I nodded. "Oh and Obi-Wan?"

"Yes?"

"I know you care for Mirre, and not in the little sister way, I know cause that's been my department for the past 22 years." He said. I was about to say something but he raised a hand telling me to stop.

"Just hear me out." He said. "I know it's hard for you to understand but she had been dreaming about 'Her Obi-Wan' since she was little." As he spoke, I leaned back on a crate, remember how she murmured my name in her sleep.

"At times it was hard competing with a person that was never really there. To her, Obi-Wan was the perfect big brother, that one day would be by her side." He continued. "If and only if you decide to pursue her in another way, be sure about it. Don't break her illusion of a happy relationship with 'her big brother Obi-Wan' if this is just a passing thought for you."

"I am…trying to sort out my feelings for her, and I know my code is what's holding me back…but I am not sure that is even an excuse anymore." I said truthfully. "All I can say to you, is that I have no intentions on hurting her in anyway."

"I know…but I-" He said pointing at himself. "I am still her big brother by default so I am bound by emotional laws or whatever, to threaten you, scare you and set you straight when it comes to her." He said smirking as I chuckled at him.

"Besides, if you ever get kicked out by this Order, you can always just naturally follow her and join ours." He suggested. "That's saying if both Orders decide to stay on separate venues…"

"I do hope both Orders come to an agreement, I cannot say the same for the other Masters." I admitted. "Well, I should retire, have a good night Caron." I said pushing myself up from the crate.

"Same here, have a good night Master Kenobi." Caron bowed smirking.

"Now you decide to treat me like a Master?" I said sardonically. Caron shrugged his shoulders and retreated to his ship, the bay doors then closed behind him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for liking my story! You're reviews are much appreciated XOXO What do you guys think? should Obi make up his mind about Mirre?


End file.
